Curiosidad One shot
by Lizzmiu
Summary: "Todos somos al menos un poco curiosos,por no decir chismosos" Kirino Ranmaru tuvo la mala suerte de ser testigo de cosas que en su vida creyo ver, todo conectado a la manager peli ceniza del Raimon y al robo de cierto "tesoro". Tsurugi, Kariya y él terminaron involucrados en algo que rayaba en lo más cliché de película de Romance. Intento de Humor y Misterio más lo especificicado.


_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven go no es de mio pertenece a Level 5.**_

 _No contiene Yaoi/Yuri, tampoco es en su totalidad Romance -vaya que tiene pero la historia no se centra en eso- se podria decir que es un mal intento de misterio xdxd.  
_

 _Sin más que decir espero que les guste n.n_

 _ **-0-**_

El peli rosa intentaba juntar cada una de las piezas de ese extraño rompecabezas, él hubiera deseado no estar comprometido y es que no esperaba estarlo, en un principio se sintió como uno de esos espectadores en película romántica que se la pasaba quejándose cuando miraba como uno de los protagonistas echaba todo a perder, aunque esa película también podría ser pasada por una parodia de muy mal gusto. De espectador de alguna manera termino dentro de ese drama todo extraño.

Recapitulando todo, él era consciente de los sentimientos de Yamana Akane por su mejor amigo, bueno para ser honesto él creía firmemente que varios –por no decir todos- se habían dado cuenta, como en cualquier cliché según su criterio todo el mundo parecía saber excepto el sujeto al que iban dirigidos esos sentimientos, su mejor amigo era un idiota esa fue su conclusión. Todo bien hasta ese punto, entonces ¿Cuándo comenzó a ser todo tan confuso?

Ese día Shindou le dijo que se adelantará, él sin ninguna objeción comenzó su camino de regreso a casa con tranquilidad o eso fue hasta que pasando por el patio vio algo que creyó nunca vería en su vida "una confesión de amor"…. no se sorprendió tanto por la confesión si no por los dos involucrados, ahí justo frente a sus ojos a un lado del árbol más grande que había en su escuela estaban la chica más obsesionada con su mejor amigo –sin intención de ofender- y el chico más solitario del equipo de futbol, eran Yamana Akane y Tsurugi Kyosuke.

Pensó que estaba equivocado o que estaba viendo mal, escucho claramente el "Me gustas" salir de la boca de la chica, su rostro parecía estar a punto de estallar en llamas mientras que el peli azul solo podía mirarla sorprendido, tenía que estar equivocado, no se suponía que su compañera estaba enamorada de alguien más, entonces ¿Por qué? instintivamente camino hacia atrás lo más silenciosamente posible, él no debía escuchar la respuesta de Tsurugi, sería muy poco ético y prefería mil veces aparentar que no había visto nada, sin darse cuenta regreso a donde se había despedido del castaño.

 **-¿He? Kirino, te dije que podías adelantarse-** La voz de su amigo más que calmar su cerebro que solo podía maquinar imágenes de los dos chicos que vio solo hizo que quedara más en shock que antes.

- **Pensé que podrías necesitar algo, te veo algo raro, estas un poco pálido-** No estaba mintiendo del todo, su amigo estaba algo blanco y podía ver claramente las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

 **-Pues me siento algo enfermo pero ¿Y tú? Parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma-** Hubiera preferido ver un fantasma, esa posibilidad era mucho más creíble que lo que vio en su lugar, en su mente no se imaginaba a esas dos personas tan diferentes conjugar para nada aunque ¿No se supone que los opuestos se atraen? No entendía y prefería no hacerlo, siempre pensó que su tonto amigo caería enamorado de la chica que más velaba por él y que al final terminarían juntos.

Nadie puede ser paciente por siempre y ese desenlace era de esperar.

 **-Vámonos, al parecer tu tampoco te sientes muy bien-** Decidió dejar el tema por la paz, él no era nadie para juzgar esa extraña relación aunque decir que sentía curiosidad del como las cosas terminaron así era poco.

Los siguientes días fueron aún más raros, era como si solo él viera las cosas diferentes, Akane no parecía querer estar cerca del peli azul mientras que el chico se limitaba a hacer lo mismo de siempre, la respuesta era más que clara… La rechazo. Eso lo hizo enojar un poco ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? La chica tomo todo el valor que tenía para confesarlo algo tan importante y él solo actuó como si nada pasará.

Él no podía hacer ni decir nada, verlos fue un accidente, no tenía derecho a reclamar nada ya que se suponía nadie los había visto, tampoco podía pedirle consejos a nadie, en parte porque nadie le creería que la linda manager del Raimon tenia sentimientos románticos por un chico con el que apenas cruzaba las miradas, claro con Shindou no era tan diferente ya que apenas hablaban pero la chica ya había demostrado quererlo.

Como si de una racha de mala suerte se tratara, llegando a la escuela más temprano de lo normal debido al insomnio que estaba teniendo se volvió a encontrar con una escena bastante extraña aunque esta vez vaya que si tenía un testigo con él.

 **-¡Wow Sempai! ¡¿Esos no son-** Con fuerza tapó la boca de su acompañante mientras intentaba salir de ahí sin tener que enterarse de otra cosa, no contaba con que su "kohai favorito", como el peli verde se hacía llamar, tenia otros planes. Como pudo el chico se soltó y camino como un gato lo más cerca de los dos chicos, sin muchas opciones el peli rosa lo siguió.

 **-¡Kariya! ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

 **-Solo quiero recolectar información Kirino sempai, no me imaginaba que a Tsurugi kun le gustaban más grandes-** La sonrisa gatuna del chico y la curiosidad hicieron que el peli rosa aceptara escuchar algo que sabía muy bien luego lamentaría.

 **-Yo… Lo lamento Tsurugi kun no quería ocasionarte problemas** \- ¿Problemas? ¿A qué se refería? El peli azul solo suspiro moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

 **-El problema lo tienes tú, yo lamento… ya sabes, lamento mucho eso, intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda**

La chica se sonrojo pero de inmediato se inclinó dándole las gracias al peli azul, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se despidieron. El peli rosa quedo aún más confundido que antes ¿Akane tenía algún problema? Entendía –o eso creía- el porqué de la disculpa de Tsurugi ¿El problema era un punto y aparte o tenia algo que ver?

Kariya dijo que llegaría al fondo de todo mientras que él pensaba que lo mejor era no involucrarse. Aun así no podía evitar observar a la peli ceniza con toda su curiosidad, ese tercer año les toco a Shindou, a ella y a él en la misma clase, cosa que vio que la chica agradeció. A veces se preguntaba si debería esperar a ver las conclusiones de Kariya o simplemente hacer su propia investigación, la idea de no meterse era la que con más fuerza azotaba en su cabeza.

De pura casualidad en el entrenamiento del club logro escuchar que el problema de la chica era la pérdida de un cuaderno, cortesía de las insistentes preguntas de la peli naranja. De Kariya obtuvo el problema del que se disculpaba la manager en la mañana, aparentemente el peli azul había recibido una carta de amenaza, Kariya no quiso darle la fuente de esa información porque según él tenía otra cosa importante que hacer.

* * *

¿Qué tan mala suerte puede tener una persona?

El mundo parecía estar conspirando para que él viera cada vez que algo raro sucedía, esa misma carta que había recibido el peli azul ahora también la tenía el peli verde, la razón pues aparentemente él también creía saberla, el culpable solo podían ser dos personas ya que pudo ver como unos momentos antes de que Kariya diera el grito al cielo dos de sus amigos del club de futbol salían sonrientes del vestidor.

Tenía que poner todo en orden, la razón seguramente era porque el día anterior Kariya fue a hablar con la manager peli ceniza, no sabía muy bien de que hablaron pero al finalizar la chica le dio un pequeño abrazo, esa escena la vio por accidente cuando fue a comprar algunas bebidas para él y algunos miembros del club. De alguna manera llego a la conclusión de que la chica estaba bastante involucrada con esas cartas pero estaba bastante seguro que ella no las escribió.

Los dos sospechosos eran Kageyama Hikaru y Matsukaze Tenma, la idea hizo que el peli rosa riera, que los dos chicos más amables, honestos y sonrientes fueran unos psicópatas era una tremenda tontería, para empezar Hikaru le tenía un poco de miedo a Kariya, jamás haría nada en contra de su autoproclamado "mejor amigo", mientras que Tenma tenía algo llamado "no saber leer la atmósfera", no sabía si era porque era muy inocente o un tonto pero jamás podrías verlo en algo romántico sin que el castaño pareciera perdido o no estar prestando atención.

Una vez más se encontraba observando a la chica que parecía estar rígida, era como si algo evitara que se moviera de su asiento a pesar que ella quisiera con todas sus fuerzas voltear hacia atrás, de un momento a otro sintió como un pedazo de goma lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

 **-La estas asustando, deja de mirarla tanto pareces acosador-** Volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, el castaño estaba recargado en una mano viendo directamente hacia el pizarrón.

 **-No soy ningún acosador-** dijo entre ofendido y avergonzado, esto se podía malinterpretar.

 **-¿Te gusta?-** La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, aunque también fue como si un rayo lo golpeara, el chico que robo la libreta de Akane y que mando esas dos cartas seguramente gustaba de ella, al darse cuenta de algo tan obvio quiso golpear su frente ¡Era tan evidente!, ahora solo tenia que averiguar quien era el tipo o tipa, nunca se deben descartar las opciones.

La curiosidad tomo todo de él, poco le importaba que al principio no se quería involucrar, todos somos aunque sea un poco curiosos -por no decir chismosos-. Quizá en ese momento dejo de ser un observador para meterse hasta el cuello en la trama.

 **-Creo que me interesa más de lo que debería-**

* * *

 **-Lamento las molestias Sempai-** el peli azul antes de comenzar el entrenamiento prácticamente lo rapto, bueno en realidad solo le dijo que lo siguiera y él obedeció sin reclamar.

 **-No te preocupes pero hay que apresurarnos, el entrenador va a preguntar por nosotros.**

 **-Solo quería preguntarle si no ha visto un cuaderno celeste, no tengo bien la descripción, es de una de las managers-**

 **-Es de Akane ¿Verdad?-** El peli azul parecía sorprendido pero de inmediato pareció recuperarse

 **-Así que Kariya tenía razón, también me pareció verlo cuando Yamana san se le declaro al árbol-** El peli rosa solo necesito escuchar eso para entender el malentendido de ese día.

 **-No sabía que iba dirigido al árbol, desde mi perspectiva parecía que se te había declarado a ti-** Si tan solo él llevara una cámara a todos lados como su compañera de clases, esa expresión juraría que jamás se la había mostrado a nadie, ese privilegio de ver al siempre serio Tsurugi sonrojado y a punto de gritar era único, quiso reír pero sabía muy bien que de ahí no salía vivo si se atrevía.

 **-Fue para el árbol-** El peli azul frunció el ceño y volteo a mirar a otro lado, su voz intento sonar seria pero se escuchó por un breve momento como un chillido.

 **-¿Cuándo se perdió el cuaderno?-** Dijo el peli rosa sonriendo, aunque Tsurugi se dio cuenta de que él se queria reir lo dejo pasar.

 **-Tengo entendido que fue un día después de… eso, como supongo debes saber una carta me llego dos días después.**

 **-¿La de amenaza?-** La pregunta se le escapó al peli rosa, el rostro de Tsurugi en esos minutos habían mostrado más expresiones que las que había visto en ya más de un año.

 **-No era ninguna amenaza, eran solo algunas preguntas-** Solo una opción llegaba a su cabeza ¡KARIYA!, ese chico seguramente ni leyó la supuesta carta de amenaza.

 **-¿Cuales eran las preguntas?**

 **-Es mejor que lo mires tú mismo-** Tsurugi busco en su mochila un buen rato, otra expresión nueva para la colección del peli rosa, vergüenza. El chico de peinado puntiagudo carraspeo un poco.

 **-Si la olvidaste no hay problema, la verdad solo tenía curiosidad por todo esto.**

 **-¿Curiosidad?-** El peli azul pensó un poco y luego continuo- **Kirino sempai ¿Sabes cómo están las cosas?**

 **-Bueno tuve la mala suerte de ver la mayoría.**

 **-¿Tiene alguna idea de quién tiene el cuaderno?-** El peli rosa solo pudo negar, Tsurugi no era tonto así que probablemente había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

 **-¿Qué tan importante es ese dichoso cuaderno?**

 **-No lo sé muy bien, lo suficiente para que Yamana san casi llorará cuando se dio cuenta que ya no lo tenía-** Kirino no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, ayudaría a encontrar ese cuaderno por una de sus amigas, Tsurugi también parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo.

* * *

Él no quería parecer un entrometido pero si en verdad quería ayudar a Akane tenía que hablar con ella, también aprovecharía para comprobar si su teoría era cierta, Tsurugi y Kariya tendrían que seguirlos y ver si alguien estaba cerca o bien estar al pendiente por si una carta extraña le llegaba también al oji cyan, sea como sea terminarían con alguna pista o con un poco de suerte quizá con el culpable.

El entrenador regaño a los tres por llegar tarde, el tiempo se les fue volando planeando como conseguir que la chica hablará con él, al principio Kirino no quería ser el que hablara pero Kariya apareció diciendo que si Tsurugi iba Akane apenas y hablaría, el peli verde se negó diciendo que no quería que esta vez lo mataran y lo tirarán debajo de algún puente así que el único que quedaba era el peli rosa.

Casi al terminar el entrenamiento se le presento la oportunidad de hablar con Akane, tratando de ignorar las señas tan obvias de Kariya se acercó a donde estaban las managers un poco nervioso.

 **-Hola chicas-** El peli rosa saludo con la sonrisa calmada que siempre llevaba, noto como las chicas le regresaban el saludo a excepción de la peli ceniza, cierto… la había asustado en clases. También noto como muchos dejaban la práctica para voltear a verlos, eso más que ayudarlo lo dejo si fuese posible más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

 **-¿Necesitas algo Kirino sempai?-** La peli azul camino hacia donde estaban las botellas de agua y las toallas, esa oración basto para que el peli rosa recordara a lo que venía, cosa que ya se le estaba olvidando por los nervios.

 **-No gracias Aoi san, solo quiero hablar un momento con Akane ¿Puedo?-** Midori le dio un codazo a Akane que se había quedado estática, ella agacho la cabeza y susurro un pequeño "si"

 **-Hey Kirino ¿Se podría saber para qué quieres hablar con nuestra Akane?-** La peli naranja abrazo por los hombros a su amiga de una forma algo protectora, aunque su rostro mostraba burla más que enojo, el peli rosa no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar la actitud.

 **-Pues… Quiero preguntarle algunas cosas… es para-** Antes de que pudiera continuar la peli ceniza miro al peli azul que estaba detrás de él, ella asintió y de inmediato jalo al pobre Kirino que todavía seguía intentado acabar su oración. Se podía imaginar lo que sucedió, así que se dejó llevar hasta a fuera del edificio del club.

 **-Kirino kun ¿Sabes dónde está?-** La chica parecía increíblemente ilusionada, estaba muy tentado a mentirle pero esa opción también podría lastimarla aún más. Negó con la cabeza y tal como esperaba Akane no supo cómo ocultar su tristeza.

 **-Ese cuaderno es importante ¿Verdad?**

 **-Es algo vergonzoso lo que tengo ahí, son fotos… muchas fotos de nuestros compañeros, algunas notas, es algo así como un diario pero bueno eso casi no importa-** Akane se sentó en el suelo, su voz en cada palabra se hacía más y más baja, el peli rosa pensó que en cualquier momento ella iba a llorar, algo que preferiría evitar.

 **-No creo que estés así por algo que casi no importa, yo te ayudaré a recuperarlo, tu árbol también te va a ayudar** -

 **-¿Árbol? ¿A qué te refieres?-** Akane parecía confundida, Kirino considero la idea de molestarla un poco.

 **-Al que te declaraste, ahhh también Tsurugi y Kariya están en eso, eres bastante popular con los menores, el árbol lo plantaron en los tiempos en los que el entrenador asistía aquí ¿Sabias?**

Akane solo podía mirarlo impresionada, avergonzada y a punto de desmayarse por lo caliente que estaba su rostro, Kirino se sintió un poco mal por las ganas de reír que tenía, también estaba levemente decepcionado, si solo eso basto para casi matarla no podría hacer más comentarios por más que él quisiera. Después de intentar darle aire con sus manos, Akane poco a poco regreso a su color natural.

 **-¿Ya estás bien?-** El peli rosa pregunto con risas muy mal disimuladas

 **-Si… Solo me sorprendí, de verdad tengo que darles las gracias a ustedes por ayudarme**

 **-No te preocupes por eso, solo necesito saber ¿Cuándo perdiste tu diario?-** Akane pareció pensarlo un poco, él tenía tres eventos en la mente, el primero es la declaración de practica al árbol por parte de Akane que de pura casualidad Tsurugi escucho al igual que él, el segundo era el robo de el diario de la oji lila y como último evento las notas con las preguntas que él desconocía enviadas a Tsurugi y a Kariya.

 **-Un día después de "eso"-** ¿Por qué les costaba tanto decir "declaración al árbol" a ella y a Tsurugi? Era un buen nombre- **Me quede un poco tarde en el salón para hacerle un recado a un profesor, estaba tan avergonzada de que Tsurugi kun se enterara de mis sentimientos por Shin sama que me costó mucho dormir-** Él peli rosa se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar que sus sentimientos eran más llamativos que un señor desnudista en medio centro comercial- **por eso cuando hable con él y me dijo que haría como si nada hubiera sucedido me alivie tanto que después de acabar el recado me quede dormida en mi pupitre del salón, me levante y mi diario ya no estaba.**

 **-Ya veo… ¿No viste nada más? ¿Algo extraño? ¿Alguien?-** La chica negó para luego agachar su rostro

 **-Bueno todavía hay algo pero no creo que sea importante**

 **-Todo es importante, vamos dime**

 **-No tiene nada que ver solo era un sueño, muchas gracias por todo Kirino kun, tu, Tsurugi kun y Kariya kun han sido muy amables conmigo… Yo… De verdad se lo agradezco-** La chica tomo mucho aire e intento rodear en un extraño y pequeño abrazo al peli rosa, no era un abrazo del todo, era más como si la chica se recargará en su pecho mientras ponía sus brazos como una especie de escudo, muy similar al abrazo que le había dado a su compañero peli verde. Kirino no sabía si corresponder al abrazo o solo quedarse como estatua, no lo pensó mucho ya que la chica se separó de él sonriendo, hizo una reverencia y volvió a entrar a la sede del club.

Tsurugi y Kariya pronto llegaron a donde el peli rosa se quedó, pensando en la información que le había dado la más tímida de las managers, desafortunadamente nada de lo que la chica le dijo le sirvió para saber la identidad del culpable del robo.

 **-¿Y bien?** \- pregunto el peli azul, Kirino suspiro negando con la cabeza

 **-¡¿Nada?! Pero sí estuvieron hablando un buen rato-** comenzó a quejarse Kariya

 **-Me contó cuando se robaron su diario, ella no sabe gran cosa así que tampoco podría decirme mucho, también me dijo que estaba muy agradecida con nosotros y bueno fue todo**

 **-¿Agradecida porque?-** Él en verdad estaba considerando traer su propia cámara, ver las expresiones de Tsurugi un día lo iban a matar, no tanto por la carcajada sino porque el mismo peli azul iba a torturarlo.

 **-Por apoyarla creo… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Vieron algo o alguien raro?**

 **-El plan no funciono Kirino sempai, a menos que medio club sea el roba diarios entonces funciono perfectamente**

 **-El comentario sarcástico no era necesario Kariya, Kirino sempai casi todos los del club vinieron a espiar-** El peli rosa casi se cae de espaldas, en verdad debió haber considerado lo "curiosos" que eran sus amigos. Una vez más Kirino suspiro.

 **-Está bien, tendremos que esperar.**

* * *

 **-Kirino sempai ¿Todavía no le llega la amenaza?-** Kirino se sintió un poco irritado, ya se había dado cuenta que los otros dos chicos comenzaron a sospechar de él porque la dichosa carta/nota aun no le llegaba, Tsurugi al menos le había dicho que era extraño pero su "kohai favorito" se la pasaba insinuando que él era el ladrón.

 **-No era una amenaza Kariya**

 **-¡¿Cómo esta tan seguro Sempai?! Por lo que veo aun no la recibe así que ¿cómo podría saberlo? ¿He?**

 **-Tsurugi me dijo que eras preguntas, puede que nos hayamos equivocado y el que robo el diario no tenía nada que ver con el de las notas-** Era la única explicación que encontraba el peli rosa aunque en verdad temía que eso fuera verdad, si ese fuera el caso sería imposible encontrar el diario de Akane, él en verdad quería ayudar a su compañera.

 **-Yo pienso que el ladrón y el chico de la nota es la misma persona-** El peli azul se acercó a los dos chicos que desde lejos parecían estar a punto de pelear, muy similar a cuando Kariya llego al equipo.

Ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre hablar al terminar el entrenamiento, Tsurugi se iba a rastras con Tenma y los otros chicos de ahora segundo año de secundaria, el castaño obsesionado con el futbol a veces se tardaba un poco de más hablando con su ídolo por lo que aprovechaba ese tiempo para ponerse al tanto de la libreta de Yamana como él le decía, Kirino esperaba a Shindou o viceversa así que no había mucho problema ahí.

 **-Tsurugi kun también lo dice Sempai, si usted tomo la libreta de Akane san no le diremos pero regrésela, no ve que apenas y duerme la pobre chica  
**

 **-¡Yo no tome nada Kariya! Ni siquiera leíste la supuesta amenaza ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que siquiera recibiste una?**

 **-¡Yo si tengo la carta! ¡Y puedo demostrarlo! Usted mismo vio cuando la encontré-** El peli rosa se acordaba de verlo gritar pero nunca vio esa tal carta, estando a punto de decir en voz alta sus pensamientos también recordó otra cosa.

 **-Yo no vi esa carta… Ni la tuya ni la de Tsurugi-** Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a Kirino y luego entre ellos dos, las sospechas de que cualquiera estuviera mintiendo llegaron a la cabeza de los tres, Kariya sabía de la carta de Tsurugi porque el mismo se lo dijo, efectivamente nunca la había visto, lo mismo sucedía en la cabeza del peli azul.

 **-Ya dejémoslo aquí chicos, hay que disculparnos con Akane… esto no solo nos afecta a los tres, puede afectar al equipo-** En eso tenía toda la razón el mayor de los tres, dos de los mejores defensas y el delantero estrella en conflicto podría ser una terrible desventaja en el siguiente Holy Road que estaba demasiado cerca, Kirino sabía que lamentaría mucho no poder haber ayudado a su amiga, compañera, manager, a pesar de apoyarlos a todos muchas veces no fueron capaces de ayudarla una sola vez y eso en verdad lo afectaba mucho, el mismo pensamiento pasaba en la cabeza de los otros dos, aunque los tres sabían muy bien que en cuanto se enterara que se empezaron a pelear por intentar ayudarla ella se enojaría mucho.

El peli rosa dijo que iría a buscarla para darle la mala noticia mientras los otros dos más jóvenes solo atinaron a retirarse. Kirino sabía que ese día le tocaba a la chica el aseo en su salón, salió más temprano del entrenamiento para poder realizar dicha actividad, con eso en mente el chico fue directamente hacia su salón.

Mientras pensaba en como disculparse con la chica escucho como alguien corría hacia él.

 **-¡Kirino sempai! Encontré la carta-** El peli azul estaba algo agitado seguramente por correr, le entrego la nota y comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado bastante lento asegurándose que el peli rosa pudiera escucharlo- **Sé que ya no vamos a hacer nada pero… al menos puede verla, Nos vemos mañana.**

 **-Gracias-** Kirino guardo la nota en su bolsa, no importa cuanta curiosidad tuviera por ver su contenido ahora tenía que pedirle perdón a la chica, ya no debía alimentar esa curiosidad y menos ilusionar a la chica, después la leería.

A punto de llegar al salón y como recientemente le había sucedido se encontró con algo que en definitiva no esperaba ver… o al menos ya no lo esperaba después de tantas cosas, justo frente a sus ojos estaba pasando algo que bien podría ser considerado causado por el agotamiento o alguna clase de droga, estaba pensando en dejar de comer cosas dulces pues estaba alucinando.

 **-Lo lamento yo… no sé en qué estaba pensando, simplemente tenia curiosidad y aunque sé que lo que hice estuvo mal yo no sé cómo interpretar esto… Lo siento mucho en verdad.**

Kirino vio como el chico dejaba el cuaderno que identifico como el diario de Akane en su escritorio, Akane dormía muy tranquila como si hubiera sentido que su tesoro había regresado a su lado, la silueta que reconocía muy bien se acercó lentamente a la chica, noto como él chico dudaba cada vez que se acercaba aun así puso su mano sobre la cabellera de la peli ceniza, acariciándola casi sin querer tocarla. Kirino estaba más que impresionado… todo el tiempo había sido su mejor amigo, estaba seguro que ya nada lo iba a impresionar hasta lo siguiente que vio.

Shindou se agacho y temblando rozó sus labios con los de Akane, el castaño se separó levemente de la chica y volvió a besarla un par de veces más.

El peli rosa estaba en shock, no por el beso de eso estaba bastante feliz, un "al fin" paso por su mente, sino de que la chica no se despertará después de tanta insistencia de su amigo, el peli rosa saco la nota que le había dado Tsurugi.

-0-

" _¿Te gusta? Si así es ¿Cómo lo sabes?…_

 _¿Cómo sabes si alguien te gusta?"_

-0-

* * *

Shindou salió del salón, él hubiera deseado quedarse hasta que la chica se despertará aunque no se creía capaz de verla en un buen rato. Se sentía mal por haber tomado su diario pero es que la sensación de querer saber que pensaba ella acerca del peli azul no lo dejaba tranquilo, ver esa declaración lo había dejado muy afectado, no pudo regresar el diario antes ya que no había tenía la oportunidad, tenía que asegurarse que la chica lo tuviera en sus manos. Tampoco sabía muy bien en que estaba pensando en enviar esas notas, estaba demasiado confundido, hasta se podría decir desesperado.

 **-Hey Shindou-** La voz de su mejor amigo le envió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

 **-¡¿Kirino?!**

El peli rosa le lanzó una hoja de papel hecha bolita que fácilmente pudo atrapar, solo con darle una mirada se dio cuenta que era la nota que le había mandado a Tsurugi.

- **Eso significa que te gusta o en tu caso quizá ya estés enamorado** -

 **-… Creo que ya me había dado cuenta**

 **-Bueno hay que esperar a que se despierte ladrón ¿Qué clase de caballero le roba un cuaderno y se va?**

 **-¡Yo no soy…! Yo no le robe nada, se lo regrese-** El peli rosa estaba tentado a molestar a su mejor amigo, a pesar de ya estar cansado no lo dudo.

 **-¿Cómo se regresa un beso? Mmmm no para mí ya eres un ladrón, bien ladrón ahora piensa ¿Cómo te le vas a declarar? Porque si me pregunta como regreso su diario a su lado yo le voy a responder con la verdad**

 **-… Es broma ¿Cierto?**

El peli rosa soltó una carcajada, esto en verdad sería muy divertido, la curiosidad que sentía por ver como terminarían las cosas era aún más grande que la que tenía al comenzar todo ese rompecabezas.

 **-Nop, no estoy bromeando**

* * *

 _ **Antes de que acabara este año necesitaba publicar una cosa más de esta pareja xd**_

 _ **A pesar de que casi no gusto de escribir one shot porque pues me gusta desarrollar un monton de cosas, la verdad la inspiración no me da para escribir una historia grande ahora mismo (Me falta acabar otra xd, ya hasta le perdi el hilo).**_

 ** _No sé si les haya gustado a ustedes pero yo quede satisfecha xdxd, es la primera vez que FF no me cambia todo o se me pierde el documento, o se me apaga en la pc en la edición x'd Rayos ya estaba hasta la mad**... Que no tuviera internet tres días hizo que pudiera escribir esto_ xd**

 _ **Espero que Tsurugi no me haya salido tan Occ, el chico es bastante serio pero por lo que recuerdo era muy respetuoso asi que de ahí que le diga Sempai a Kirino xd**_

 **Bueno ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
